lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Sauron
(unfinished) |removed in = 11 |armour points = Around the equivalent of 2 full suits of mithril armor |attack strength = 8 |drops = Mace of Sauron}} Sauron is an unimplemented mob within the mod who was added as a test. He is not intended to be anywhere near finished, nor to be fought in survival mode as a boss battle, and he will be improved and completed when work starts on the major quest system but not before. Originally there was a spawn egg for Sauron, then available in creative. However, many players came to the erroneous conclusion that the objective of the mod was to defeat Sauron in a boss battle, resulting in a great many players scrambling to discover a way of summoning him in survival. It was therefore that Mevans removed Sauron's spawn egg, eventually removing the mob completely (including from the summon command). He is taller than most mobs, and he wields his Mace. Lore Sauron was originally a Maia of Aulë the Smith, named Mairon, meaning "the admirable", and learned much from him in the ways of forging and crafting, becoming a great craftsman, and mighty in the lore of Aulë's people. Although he was a Maia spirit, and not as mighty as the Valar, Mairon was one of the most powerful Maiar, being far stronger than others such as Olorin and Curumo (who was also a servant of Aulë). During this time, Mairon was as Eru had created him: good and uncorrupt. His greatest virtue was his love of order and perfection, disliking anything wasteful. However, this would also prove to be the source of his fall, for in the Dark Lord Melkor, Mairon saw the will and power that would help him achieve his own goals and desires faster than if he had pursued them on his own. So great was his allegiance that even in later days, after Melkor was defeated and locked outside the confines of the world, Sauron encouraged and coerced some Men to worship Melkor as the one and true god. However, while Melkor wanted to either control or destroy the very matter of Arda itself, Mairon's desire was to dominate the minds and wills of its creatures. After allying himself with Melkor, Mairon maintained his appearance of being faithful to the Valar, but secretly fed Melkor information about their dealings. It was only when Melkor established his strongholds in Middle-Earth that Sauron left the Blessed Realms and openly declared his allegiance, and ever after remained a foe of the Valar and the Free Peoples of Middle Earth. The Sindar in Beleriand called him Gorthaur, meaning "dread abomination" and to the Noldor, he was named Sauron, meaning "the abhorred" or "the abominable" (a mockery of his original name). From his base of Tol-in-Gaurhoth, Sauron was directly responsible for the death of Barahir and later the Noldorin king Finrod during the Quest for the Silmaril. He demonstrated the ability to take the form of a wolf, a serpent, and a vampire. After the downfall of his master, he continually strove to conquer Middle-earth throughout the Second and Third Ages. In the Second Age, under the guise of Annatar, he deceived the Elves of Eregion, who under his guidance had created the Rings of Power, whilst he secretly forged the One Ring in Mount Doom. Thus Sauron became "The Lord of the Rings". His influence corrupted the Númenóreans - leading to the destruction of Númenor - which led to Elendil founding the Realms in Exile of Arnor and Gondor. Elves and Númenóreans formed the Last Alliance and, in S.A. 3441, Elendil and Elven High King Gil-galad died destroying Sauron's body. Following Sauron's defeat, Elendil's son Isildur took the One Ring. In the Third Age, Sauron returned to Middle-earth and, as the Necromancer, took the hill of Amon Lanc as his fortress of Dol Guldur; his chief servant, the Witch-king, formed the realm of Angmar in the north of Eriador. Following an attack by the White Council in T.A. 2941, Sauron returned to his fortress of Barad-dûr in Mordor, and Mount Doom burst into flame. The East rises; Sauron's forces flock to him, as his strength grows once more. Orcs, men, and fouler beings are mustering behind the walls of Mordor, hungry for the blood and plunder of the West. Soon he will be ready to make his war, and Sauron shall reign uncontested over all the world. Behavior Sauron mostly attacked the player with his Mace, which does quite a lot of damage. His mace has a special attack, that hits all targets in its range, damaging them and throwing them back. In addition, Sauron had the fastest regeneration in the mod, allowing him to regenerate his full 200 HP in around 5 seconds. Due to this, it was as good as impossible to defeat Sauron alone. Sauron did not spawn naturally, only from the /summon command. Killing Sauron gave +100 alignment to most good factions and -100 to Mordor and a few others. Summoning Sauron Sauron did not spawn anywhere but could once be summoned by the command /summon lotr.Sauron No spawn eggs currently exist for him (although there was a spawn egg for Sauron in earlier versions, but this was removed due to players drawing the wrong conclusions from it - see above). NOTICE Sauron was removed in the Public Beta 11 update (though the textures weren't), due to his incomplete nature and the fact that lore characters weren't planned to be added for a long time to come. He can no longer be summoned in current versions of the mod. He will be re-added when major quests are implemented. Do NOT request his reimplementation in the comments, and do NOT complain about his removal. We've heard it all before. ~The Staff Category:Bosses Category:Evil Category:NPC Category:Mobs Category:Mordor Category:Major Characters Category:Maiar